Seto's Shop
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: Seto and Mokuba go to the mall one day and pays a visit to the new Turtle Game Shop there. Now Seto wants to make his own shop to rival that one!
1. Seto Thinks of Revenge

Lightning-Dono: I got bored. And I really got inspiration. And then I started to write this. (I know I'm not even done with my other fanfics, but I need things to write when I'm bored and I'm having some kind of...uh...story block with the other fics! .)  
  
Beware of the weird internet faces! =D  
  
-----  
  
Seto: "Oh, Mokuba, I seriously canNOT go to the mall today with you!"  
  
Mokuba: "'Niisama! Onegai!??!!??"  
  
Seto: "No!"  
  
Mokuba: "Then I'll go with Jounouchi! He'll listen!"  
  
Seto: "NOT WITH THAT INU!" ((loud banging sound on desk)) "Fine, I'll take you! Argh...." =(  
  
Mokuba: . "I knew I could make you take me!" ((prances around)) "We're going to the ma-all, we're going to the ma-all!"  
  
Seto: "Get inside our BEWD ship. We'll fly there."  
  
((Mokuba and Seto are sitting on the BEWD ship, hovering over the mall))  
  
Mokuba: "Where are we going to land?"  
  
Seto: "You're the one who wanted to go to the mall!"  
  
Mokuba: "You're the one who wanted to use the BEWD ship to get here!"  
  
Seto: "Fine. We'll park on top of that mass of cars."  
  
Mokuba: "Those poor innocent people!" TTTT  
  
Seto: "Either that, or no mall!"  
  
Mokuba: "Fiiinnnneeee."  
  
((Seto and Mokuba get out of BEWD ship))  
  
Everyone that sees them: ((gasp)) ((worship))  
  
Seto: oO; "Pathetic mortals."  
  
Mokuba: "Aren't we mortals, too?"  
  
Seto: "Oh, yeah."  
  
Mokuba: "You're so funny, 'Niisama."  
  
Seto: "Yeah. Sure."  
  
((Seto and Mokuba enter the mall))  
  
Seto: "Please do not bow."  
  
Everyone who hears him: ;; "Yes, Almighty Seto."  
  
Seto: "Oh my Ra."  
  
Mokuba: "Hurry up!"  
  
Seto: "What are you? Meeting a girl?"  
  
Mokuba: 0.0 "Of course not, 'Niisama!"  
  
Seto: "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE!?"  
  
Mokuba: "Yuugi's grandfather just opened a new shop here! I can't wait to see what we can get in there! Their game shops are famous, you know. And don't say that word." ((does 'shame shame' sign))  
  
Seto: "...Fine. Yeesh."  
  
Mokuba: "What?"  
  
Seto: "Nothing."  
  
((At the Turtle Game Shop in the mall)) (A/N: I forgot Yuugi's grandpa's Japanese name...Help?)  
  
Yuugi's Grandpa: "Why, hello there, Mokie!"  
  
((Mokuba beams up at YG))  
  
Mokuba: "May I purchase a few Yuugiou booster packs?"  
  
YG: "Anything that pleases you, my little boy! They're on the back shelf!"  
  
Mokuba: "Come in, 'Niisama! Help me pick out the best ones!"  
  
((Seto walks in, scowling))  
  
YG: "Why, you'd think the head of Kaiba Corp. would be sitting in his pretty little office tending to business!"  
  
Seto: "Shut up, old man."  
  
YG: "That's no way to talk to your elders!" ((steam comes out of ears))  
  
Seto: "I can talk any way I want to!"  
  
YG: "Suits me. As long as I don't get yelled at by the richest young man in the world..."  
  
((Over at the back shelf))  
  
Mokuba: "Look at all of 'em!" !!  
  
Seto: "I thought I'd bought you everything you've wanted." --  
  
Mokuba: "But look at all of these!" ((grabs 10 booster packs off the shelf and spreads them on the counter)) "I'd like to buy all of these! 'Niisama, I hope you brought your wallet."  
  
Seto: "I bring it with me everywhere." ((growl))  
  
Mokuba: "Yay! So you'll buy me these?" =D  
  
Seto: "Whatever..." ((takes out wallet and puts money on counter))  
  
YG: "This is the most anyone's bought here today!"  
  
Seto: "You're lucky anyone buys anything from here at all." ((evil smirk))  
  
((Seto and Mokuba are leaving the mall)) Seto: "Mokuba, I have much to say."  
  
Mokuba: "Spill it all out."  
  
Seto: ((fist)) "I will build a shop that rivals that of Yuugi's grandfather! Then we'll see whose better at business!" ((another evil smirk)) 


	2. Desert Night

Lightning-Dono: Yay! The next chapter of Seto's Shop!  
  
-----  
  
((Back at Kaiba Corporation in the lobby))  
  
Mokuba: "Why you want to do that?" ((is opening a booster pack)) OH MY RA! IT'S THE LEFT LEG OF EXODIA!  
  
Kaiba: "Because I want to show the gaming industry that I am still an un- conquerable figure! And good for you, maybe you'll get the four pieces of Exodia.  
  
Mokuba: "Wow! The Right Arm!"  
  
Kaiba: "You've got quite a lucky streak."  
  
Mokuba: "THE HEAD OF EXODIA!"  
  
Kaiba: "SHUT UP!"  
  
((Later after Seto and Mokuba try to find building materials for Seto's shop))  
  
Seto: "Mokuba, could you move any slower?"  
  
Mokuba: "Why?"  
  
Seto: "Today is the big day! I finally bring down the Turtle Game Shop once and for all!"  
  
((Mokuba is dragging a whole sleigh full of wood))  
  
Mokuba: "I'm tired."  
  
Seto: "Good for you. Now hurry up!" ((is carrying half a stick)) (A/N: Excuse the Ice Age reference.)  
  
Mokuba: "You're not even carrying as much as I am!"  
  
Seto: "Well, I'm more delicate and fragile!"  
  
Mokuba: "Who says?"  
  
Seto: ((self-proclaimed voice)) "I do." ((coughs)) "So, shall we leave now?"  
  
Mokuba: "To where?"  
  
Seto: "THE BUILDING AREA."  
  
((At the barren desert that Seto calls 'THE BUILDING AREA'))  
  
Mokuba: "There's nothing here but sand."  
  
Seto: "Exactly. We shall live in complete isolation. No more Yuugi and his pesky little friends!" ((laughs maniacally at the sky))  
  
((Yuugi appears from behind a cactus out of some random occurrence))  
  
Seto: "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"  
  
Yuugi: "I thought I'd journey out into the unknown world." ((nods))  
  
Seto: TTTT "Well, leave us alone." ((sets up a tent by Mokuba sleigh carrying wood))  
  
Yuugi: "Since you have a tent all ready and stuff, can we stay for the night?"  
  
Seto: ((glances up at Yuugi)) Whose 'we'?"  
  
Yuugi: "Us." ((Various members of Yuugi's little gang thingy pop out))  
  
Seto: "ARGGGHH!" ((screams))  
  
Jounouchi: "Do you have another tent? I don't want to be in the same tent as this guy."  
  
Seto: "Sorry, I suppose you'll have to sleep outside. Maybe the vultures will get you." ((hopeful look))  
  
Jounouchi: "Fine. I'll sleep in the tent. I swear I don't snore."  
  
Anzu: "Says who? And I'm not sleeping with a bunch of boys in the same tent!"  
  
Seto: "In that case, I'll set out an extra tent for the lady." ((grins seductively))  
  
Anzu: "Thank you very much, your highness." ((snicker))  
  
Seto: "Hey!"  
  
((Night in the boy's tent))  
  
Yuugi: "Jou! Stop pushing me into the corner of the tent! You know your legs are long!" (A/N: Seto is rich, so he has big tents, okay? That's why they can all fit)  
  
Jounouchi: "Fine." ((curls up into a fetal position))  
  
Yuugi: "Thanks." ((tries to go to sleep))  
  
((2 seconds later, Seto decides to break the silence)  
  
Seto: "Stop snoring, Yuugi."  
  
Yuugi: "I'm not even asleep!" ((kicks Seto))  
  
Seto: ((is in pain)) "That...didn't hurt a bit!" ((forced laughing))  
  
Honda: "Shut up everyone. I'm sleeping."  
  
Jounouchi: "How are you talking to us if you're sleeping?"  
  
Honda: "Grrr..."  
  
((In the girl's tent))  
  
Anzu: "It's lonely in here. I want to talk to someone...This is boring. I'm going to knock over the tent in my boredom. But I won't. I'll do that later." ((falls asleep))  
  
((Back in the boy's tent))  
  
Jounouchi: "What the hey is a vulture doing in here!?"  
  
Seto: "Mwa hahahahaha!"  
  
Yuugi: "Seto! Enough is enough!"  
  
Seto: "Enough can always be stretched a bit to a certain extent, Yuugi. Besides, vultures are so beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Noooo..." ((vulture is trying to get out)) ((tent collapses))  
  
Seto: "Stupid vulture..." ((growls))  
  
Honda: "Stop it, you're scaring Jou!"  
  
Jounouchi: "Honda, you nasty little..."  
  
Honda: =) "Haha."  
  
((vulture flies away))  
  
((Over in the girl's tent))  
  
Anzu: ((wakes up)) "What's going on?"  
  
((All the boys are up and rough-housing in the middle of the desert))  
  
Anzu: "Oh, wow." ((goes back to sleep, only to have her tent knocked over by Seto and Jou who are trying to kill each other)) (A/N: No, Jounouchi!)  
  
Jounouchi: "Look what you did, Seto!"  
  
Seto: "I don't care what I did! That was SO thirty-seconds ago!"  
  
Anzu: "Oh Ra..." ((is still lying in the ruins of her tent))  
  
Seto: "What is that? Someone swearing?" ((lifts up tent to see Anzu lying there)) "Bad girl!"  
  
Anzu: "Shut it...Hey, someone's stealing your wood."  
  
Seto: "Wha-,"  
  
((A hooded thief hobbles away pulling the sleigh with the wood away)) 


	3. And Other Such Randomness

**Lightning-Dono**: This fanfic is fun to write! =D  
  
Answers to the Review(s):  
  
**SonicTU **– Heh, thanks. I'll be sure to continue it because it's fun to write!  
  
**Metalsilverarmor23 **– I'm sorry, I don't like Seto very much. x I'm bored, so I'll tell you why. After his and Yami no Yuugi's battle at Alcatraz, he keeps saying that he's 'alone' in this world and all of that trash, and when Jounouchi cornered him afterwards and pointed this out to Mokuba, I realized that Jou had a point. If he was alone, what did that make Mokuba? Plus, I was never a big fan of him because he kept calling Jou an 'inu' and his attitude annoys me to no end.  
  
-----  
  
Seto: "Hey! You are NOT allowed to steal my wood! Got that!?"  
  
Hooded Thief: "No." ((Continues to walk))  
  
Seto: "STOP! THAT'S MY WOOD!"  
  
Yuugi: "Go, grandpa! Uh-huh! You rule!"  
  
Hooded Thief: "Darn you, Yuugi!"  
  
Seto: "Who are you?"  
  
Jounouchi: ((whispering to Yuugi)) "This guy is dumber than a stick."  
  
Yuugi: ((very loudly)) "Yeah, Seto IS dumber than a stick."  
  
Seto: "Hey!" ((turns around and dives on Yuugi)) (A/N: Which is very unlike him)  
  
((Hooded figure drags the load of wood away without anyone to stop him))  
  
((Anzu comes out of what is left of her tent))  
  
Anzu: "What are you guys doing!?"  
  
Seto: "Someone is stealing my wood!" ((stops beating up Yuugi and pursues the thief))  
  
Anzu: "Big deal. You left it unguarded so that's what you get."  
  
Seto: ;-; "I worked so hard to get all of it!"  
  
Mokuba: "CORRECTION. I got a sleigh-full of wood and you got half a stick."  
  
Seto: "I TOLD YOU I AM DELICATE AND FRAGILE!"  
  
Mokuba: "I'm more delicate and fragile!"  
  
Seto: "No, I am!"  
  
Mokuba: "I am!"  
  
Seto: "I'm ten times more delicate and fragile than you are, I'll bet!"  
  
Mokuba: "I'm-,"  
  
((Everyone blocks out their pointless arguing))  
  
Yuugi: "This is really stupid...Let's go back to sleep, okay guys?" ((goes back to what is left of the tents))  
  
Jounouchi: "No problem!" ((starts digging...like a dog))  
  
((Seto and Mokuba stop arguing to watch this))  
  
Seto: "Huh! And you deny the fact that you are a dog! How pathetic."  
  
Honda: "Cut the crap, guys! We need to help!"  
  
((Moments later, everyone but Seto has a strange burrow in the sand))  
  
Seto: "I refuse to sleep in the sand!"  
  
((Jounouchi's burrow collapses around him))  
  
Seto: "See?"  
  
Jounouchi: ((is getting out)) "You did that, didn't you, Seto!?!?!?!"  
  
Seto: "Sorry, no."  
  
Jounouchi: "Oh, okay." ((digs once again))  
  
Seto: "I'll go get more wood. No one can attack me at night because I am darkness! I am evil! I am-," ((is snatched away by a werewolf and dragged into the woods))  
  
((Apparently, no one notices this...Not even Mokuba))  
  
/Morning/  
  
Yuugi: "Hey, where's Seto?"  
  
Honda: "He got dragged off by a werewolf yesterday night."  
  
Yuugi: "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Honda: "I don't know."  
  
Yuugi: "Never mind! We must go find him!"  
  
((Everyone stares at Yuugi blandly))  
  
Yuugi: "What?"  
  
Jounouchi: "I don't feel like it. Let me go back to sleep, all right?"  
  
Yuugi: "We can't! He could be eaten already!"  
  
Jounouchi: "Exactly. That's why we don't need to save him. He's already eaten. Probably solved."  
  
Yuugi: "Seto isn't that bad, guys. Think of all the good things he's done for you all!"  
  
Jounouchi: "Hmm...Well, he doesn't do too many good things, does he?"  
  
Honda: "He...uh...uh...uh..." ((Honda's speech continues in this trail for quite some time. Everyone ignores him.))  
  
Mokuba: "He's my bro." ((doesn't seem to be able to find any better reasons))  
  
Yuugi: "He made me become a better duelist, I suppose."  
  
Jounouchi: "He makes me want to go homicidal."  
  
((Everyone stares))  
  
Jounouchi: "What? He does. It's only the truth." ((changes tone of voice)) "Actually, he makes me want to go up to him and hug him to bits and pieces."  
  
Honda: ((gasps)) "Really?"  
  
Jounouchi: "You scare me."  
  
Honda: "I'm scary, too! Roooooaaaaaarr-,"  
  
Yuugi: "Okay, stop it guys. If you don't all want to help, I will! Seto is more important!" ((runs off into the woods))  
  
Jounouchi: "No, Yuugi! You'll get eaten!" ((breaks down into tears and starts wailing))  
  
((Pretty soon, everyone is crying. Suddenly, the crying subsides abruptly and there is silence))  
  
Honda: ((shivering and wiping tears from eyes)) "Where do you think Yuugi is now?"  
  
Anzu: "I don't know. Must be scary." (A/N: This is the middle of the day and the sun is still up, which makes this even more idiotic. Think about it.)  
  
Jounouchi: "Aw, you guys! We have to go help!"  
  
((The gang, accompanied by Mokuba, runs into the woods, Seto runs out))  
  
Seto: "Hahaha! I have tricked them once again! Now, about that person who was stealing my wood...They headed back into the city."  
  
/2 days later, Yuugi and the gang, with Mokuba, find each other in the woods/  
  
((Everyone collapses around Yuugi as though doing a strange sacrifice))  
  
Mokuba: "Where's my brother?"  
  
Jounouchi: "I'm starving!"  
  
Honda: "Are you still alive?"  
  
Anzu: "No, Yuugi, please don't be dead!" ((sobs))  
  
((Yuugi stares at them all))  
  
Yuugi: "I haven't found your brother yet, Mokuba. Yes, I'm still alive...Meaning that I'm not dead."  
  
Jounouchi: "Hey, don't you care that I'm starving!?"  
  
Yuugi: "N- I mean, yes. It's just not important, Jou. You understand, don't you?"  
  
Jounouchi: ((growls)) "Nothing is more important than food...Other than my friends, of course...Ha ha ha ha..."  
  
Anzu: "I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!" ((tackles Yuugi))  
  
Jounouchi: "I NEED TO GET MY GRUB NOW!"  
  
((Honda hands Jou a worm))  
  
Jounouchi: "This is all?" ((eats worm))  
  
Honda: "Eeeewwwww..."  
  
Jounouchi: "Shut it! Are you trying to poison me?" ((spits out worm))  
  
Honda: "Hahahahaha..."  
  
/In Domino City with Seto/  
  
Seto: "AH! He stole my wood!" ((runs up to a man bringing firewood into his house and corners him)) "THAT'S MY WOOD, ISN'T IT!?"  
  
Man: "I chopped it myself!"  
  
Seto: "YOU CHOPPED MY WOOD!?"  
  
Man: "What?"  
  
Seto: "You THIEF." ((steals the man's wood and runs to the desert, realizing to late that this wood is too small to make a shop with))  
  
-----  
  
Honda has the personality of Ron Weasley at the end of the fifth Harry Potter when he becomes ((insert various spoilers here)). Seto is idiotic, everyone is overly-dramatic and...Well, you figure out the rest for yourself. 


	4. The Many Arguments and Honda's Diary

Lightning-Dono: Yay, more reviews! I love you guys...You know? xD  
  
ANSWERS TO THE REVIEW(S):  
  
**Authoress formally knownas Liz **– You like vultures? xD My brother likes them, too. But that's not what this is about. I'm glad Yuugi didn't die – his wide-eyed innocence is all I need to keep watching Yuugiou.  
  
**Metalsilverarmor23 **– I felt very sorry for Mokuba when Jou said that. Problem is, Seto is always with Mokuba, or he's just...alone. He doesn't complain about it, but we all know he wants to be with Yuugi and the gang. xD But I still think Jou has a point. If Seto even THINKS about his little brother, he shouldn't be saying that he's "Alone in this world". What does that make Mokuba? A next-door neighbor? (I got that from Harry Potter. Sue me.) Oh, well, glad you liked it. (Seto certainly needs more wood than that, for sure. More than just a sleigh-full, too.)  
  
This is completely NOT on the point, but has anyone heard that they're going to air 'Hollywood Mew Mew' (Tokyo Mew Mew) on Fox or something this Fall? Or sometime else? Seriously...Hollywood Mew Mew? They can do better than that! They'll mangle everything! ;-;  
  
-----  
  
/Back in the woods/  
  
Jounouchi: "Then where's Richboy? I need to have a word or two with him about a sleepless night! Not to mention my hunger!"  
  
Anzu: "Talk about a sleepless night! You guys knocked down my tent!"  
  
Jounouchi: "_Did not_! Seto pushed me!"  
  
((Here is where an argument about who pushed who into Anzu's tent should be placed))  
  
((After the argument))  
  
Honda: "Will you guys just stop?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Well, she blames me for everything!"  
  
Anzu: "That's because you're so stupid!"  
  
Jounouchi: "I am SO not stupid!"  
  
((More arguing about whether Jou is really stupid or not))  
  
Yuugi: ((sweatdrops)) "That should be enough arguing for now..."   
  
Honda: "Yeah. Can we, like, _LEAVE_ now?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Why are you in such a hurry? Afraid Anzu might launch herself onto you and start beating you up?"  
  
Anzu: "I'm not fat!"  
  
Jounouchi: "I never said you were fat!" =/  
  
Anzu: "You were thinking it!"  
  
((More idiotic arguments here about Anzu's weight))  
  
Yuugi: "BE QUIET, EVERYONE!" ((sounds like a roaring lion...Think of Simba or Mufasa or something))  
  
Everyone other than Yuugi, Seto, and people not in the vicinity: "Whoa."  
  
Yuugi: "Now, if we can all cooperate-," ((glares at Jou and Anzu)) "-maybe we can get out of here and find Seto."  
  
Jounouchi: "Fine with me."  
  
Anzu: "I'm not fat..."  
  
Yuugi: "Watch it, Anzu..."  
  
Mokuba: ((ignores everyone)) "Cool!"  
  
Jounouchi: "What's so 'cool'?"  
  
Mokuba: "We're going to save Seto!"  
  
Jounouchi: "Okay, pal, get this straight. He. Doesn't. Care. About. Yo-,"  
  
Mokuba: "Yes he does! Seto just doesn't say it, but he cares a lot about me!" ((mad face))  
  
Jounouchi: "Uh-huh. So, he abandons you. How kind."  
  
Mokuba: "Oh, so where's Shizuka?"  
  
Jounouchi: "If you must know, Shizuka-chan is with Otougi right now." ((gives Honda a 'death glare')) ((Honda stays quiet, luckily))  
  
Mokuba: "I thought you don't approve of them being together?"  
  
Jounouchi: "HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH ABOUT MY SISTER-,"  
  
Yuugi: "Just drop it, okay?"  
  
Anzu: "Listen to him!" ((heart eyes))  
  
Honda: "So, Yuugi, what's your plan?" ((is using those ever-so-useful anger management skills he learned some time ago))  
  
Yuugi: "My plan is absolutely brilliant."  
  
Jounouchi: "...And?"  
  
Yuugi: "My plan is that we get out of the woods as fast as we can!"  
  
((Everyone stares))  
  
Honda: "Uh...How brilliant?"  
  
Mokuba: ((is muttering under breath)) "Seto could come up with a much better plan..."  
  
Anzu: "Oh, come on. Just admit it's brilliant! Let's start!"  
  
((Everyone runs and then out of no where, werewolves spring out to chase them for no reason))  
  
Jounouchi: "Eeeee! Where'd they come from?"  
  
Yuugi: "Less questions, more running!"  
  
Jounouchi: ((a werewolf has caught up to Jou)) "Oh, oh, oh...Nice doggy! Nice, nice doggy!"  
  
((Werewolf stops and nibbles on the heel of Jou's shoe))  
  
Jounouchi: "Hey, I think it likes me!" =D  
  
Anzu: "Huh."  
  
((Werewolf changes it's mind and bites Jou's hand))  
  
Jounouchi: "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" ((there are huge cuts in his hands))  
  
((Seconds later, they heal, like wounds do in certain anime /coughcough/Pokemon/coughcough/))  
  
((In these past seconds, they have gotten out of the forest))  
  
Honda: "Ah! It's the sunlight! It hurts!" ((melts into a puddle))  
  
Everyone: o.O "O-kay..."  
  
((Honda assumes his human form once again))  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Honda: "Yeah. Now, let's go!"  
  
Jounouchi: "Um...Whatever..."  
  
((There is a brief staring contest between Honda and Jou))  
  
Jounouchi: ((in the middle of the staring contest)) "I bet I'll win. If you lose, you have to give me your diary. If I lose, then I give you whatever yen I have left."  
  
Honda: "I don't have a diary."  
  
Jounouchi: "Liar. You have a hot pink one with a picture of Miho framed in the front with flowers all over it-,"  
  
Yuugi: "Will you guys stop?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Wait, this is a bet I can win. I've played video games for hours on end without blinking before."  
  
Honda: "I've stared at food in trash cans for hours on end."  
  
Everyone other than Honda: =0  
  
Honda: "Yeah, well, I don't have a house." ((shrug))  
  
((Hours later))  
  
Jounouchi: "I win."  
  
((Everyone other than Honda and Jou is asleep))  
  
Honda: "Darn. I lost." ((scowls and pulls out a hot pink, fluffy diary with Miho's picture on the front)) "Give it back tomorrow."  
  
Jounouchi: "But that wasn't part of the bet."  
  
Honda: "Grrrrr..."  
  
Jounouchi: "This is great!" ((sits down and starts reading the diary, which is barely legible)) "How do you read this?"  
  
Honda: "I don't. I just write it."  
  
Jounouchi: "Okay..."  
  
_**Entry 1  
July 22, 2004**  
  
my life is boring in fakt its rreaaaalllyyy boring. shizuka ownz u know. i dont know why i rite in this cuz it has a pic of miho on it. shizuka is better. jou is a meanbully tho he's my bestest friend. i owe evrything to him. I -_  
  
Jounouchi: "Do you have to write like that?"  
  
Honda: "Oh, and you write any better?"  
  
Jounouchi: "Shizuka-chan does NOT own! Especially not you!"  
  
Honda: "Wait until you read the rest."  
  
_-like her a lot cuz she is purdy and cut. Also –  
_  
Jounouchi: "She is 'cut'?" oO;  
  
Honda: "Cute."  
  
Jounouchi: "Right."  
  
_-her har is long and its sparkly like water. i want to drink her hair –  
_  
Jounouchi: "I am going to get you some day. You aren't going to lay a FINGER on her hair! Or on her!"  
  
_-cuz it looks tasty –_  
  
Jounouchi: "And I thought I liked eating." ((sarcastic voice)) "Oh, Mai, I always wanted to eat and drink your hair. Oh, won't you let me feast upon your hair?"  
  
Honda: "Shut up."  
  
_-and im hungrey. im gonna get a sandwitch. l8er_  
  
Jounouchi: "You scare me."  
  
Honda: "I know."  
  
Jounouchi: "Let's read another entry...Shall we?"  
  
_**Entry 2  
July 23, 2004**  
  
yuugi is phat –  
_  
Jounouchi: "WHAT THE-,"  
  
Honda: "I can explain. Yuugi is really awesome, you know? He handles everything so well."  
  
Jounouchi: "Whatever."  
  
_-and i wish i culd be like him –_  
  
Jounouchi: "That's right, you wish. I wish you were like him, too." ((snort))  
  
Honda: "..."  
  
_-bein all heoric n evrything. shizuka said she like me. i am flattred –_  
  
Jounouchi: "She did not."  
  
Honda: "She meant as a friend."  
  
Jounouchi: "Oh. By the way, how can someone be 'flattred'?"  
  
Honda: "SHUT UP AND READ!"  
  
_-that she say that. i thougt otogii had her 4 sure –_  
  
Jounouchi: "You spelled 'Otougi' wrong."  
  
Honda: "Well, I hate spelling. So there."  
  
_-and i know if i told jo he woulnt like it –_  
  
Jounouchi: "Who's 'Jo'? Some other acquaintance of yours?"  
  
Honda: "Jo? Silly me, I misspelled your name!"  
  
((Jou slams diary down and it creates an earthquake, creating a huge fissure in the sandy ground))  
  
Jounouchi: "Uh-oh..."


End file.
